


太阳塔

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: ATONEMENT(未完成作品) 番外/序全架空，请勿与现实对号入座，谢谢~
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yamashita Tomohisa





	太阳塔

那是太阳的眼泪。

疲惫的好像和整个世界隔绝，山下脱下西装抽开领带就这样大大咧咧的坐在沙发上。  
他闭上眼睛。

『下了一场太阳雨呢。』是莉奈的声音，唯一能分辨的。山下听到收伞的细细摩挲，然后是加快的脚步声朝着自己的方向愈来愈响。  
『哥，你已经回来了，比平常要早哦。』  
『嗯……』明知对家人不该用这样懒散的语调，可是他无法抑制心中的空虚与无奈，山下的灵魂没有随着他一起回到这个家，依然牢牢地依附在那个人身上。  
『吃过东西吗，要不要我煮些什么？』莉奈的好脾气更让山下觉得无比的愧疚。

[已经到这个程度，偶尔对自己也坦诚一点吧。]

浮现在眼前的是那个人的眼神，仿佛传递着这样的话。

『随便吧，就和平常一样。』反正马上公司会打来电话把自己叫回去，先吃些什么填饱东西也好，免得像上次不知不觉饿得昏过去引起大骚动。  
说什么带薪休假真是幌子，越到月末就越得不到休息，这是全世界上班族的恶梦吧，但是山下倒也习惯了忙碌的生活，要是有一天清闲下来，他反而会害怕不知道如何去支配。  
和那个人在一起怎么样？

山下庆幸妹妹的三班工作制，不然他们没可能在正常的休息时间碰面。独自带着莉奈上京后，山下一直暗暗告诉自己要照顾好妹妹，不能让她吃亏让父母担心。不过依照事实来看，似乎正好相反，莉奈的厨艺一天比一天有进步，来京三年半，普通的家常已难不倒她，记得上次她还特地买了西餐烹调书。  
厨房那里间隙传来厨具使用而相互碰撞以及食材被烹饪的实感。  
山下的疲倦并没有随之消失，反而是愈加沉重起来，尽管他坐在这里，他却不是山下，到底是为了什么，他说不出来。也正是因为这份难以言语，才表现出他是那么的在乎那个人。  
但是他不知道那个人是否像自己一样深刻的在意他，不然就会像晨间开会后狠狠的任由他玩弄。  
『哥，你看上去好像很累。』  
『真的吗，没有这回事。』山下假装掩面咳嗽了两声，为了不让妹妹看到他那副神伤的丢人表情。  
『没有关系吗……要不要打个电话请假？休假，应该没用完吧。』  
『谢谢，不用了。我……很好。』  
『……』见莉奈的眉头一直皱着，须臾又折回厨房，山下想是不是要找面镜子看看他的脸苍白到何种程度，让妹妹担心成这样。  
如果是贫血，大概也已经严重到令他无视的阶段。

吃着妹妹煮的饭菜，先前身上沾染的粘稠感与不快几乎消失。山下端起碗将汤一口很尽，然后露出满足的表情让莉奈觉得满心成就感。  
『那我回公司去了，你还要职晚班吗？』  
『是阿，有一个同事请假了，我来代班，洗了碗之后就准备睡一会。』莉奈边收着碗筷淡淡的回答道。  
『这样，别勉强自己。』系好了领带，穿回西装，山下没有回头。

午后一点的公车，空旷的令人吃惊，偌大的车厢里只有山下和司机。  
七月的灼热，稍稍打开车窗就会被灼伤。望着被雨水滋润过的世界，仿佛与自己无关。  
山下斜斜的靠在沿边，脑海中的线突然纠缠在一起叫他不知先考虑哪一件好。  
他本可以选择的士，远远比公车方便、快捷。被那个人知道的话，应该会轻蔑的嘲笑他吧。山下拧了拧眉头，什么时候开始习惯作做何事前就思考下锦户亮的想法？  
这是迷上一个人的证据。前辈的话交叉着窜入脑海。  
一想到关于锦户的，无非就是那些痛苦的回忆，然而对于每每沦陷到不可自拔的他来说，便是支持下去的理由。

亮在山下的耳边吹气，『你没有我就不行。』  
『我们早已被命运捆绑在一起了。』  
第一次被占有时，万分羞耻的想要自寻短见，一想到这辈子有可能会被噩梦缠绕，山下没办法活下去，亮在他的耳边说了。  
『要是死你就试试看。』  
山下的背脊立刻凉了，言下之意，比起对莉奈动手动脚，他希望亮只把视线放在他身上。  
想死却不能死，痛苦的人生。  
宛如行尸走肉，将灵魂交付给名叫锦户亮的男人手上。  
就好像早上被独自留在会议室，亮什么都没说把他按倒在圆桌上，熟练的扯下他的裤子，然后强行的进入。亮从来就不在乎山下愿不愿意，心情差也一样。  
那个男人对自己的敏感点一清二楚。  
微微的吐息，哪怕再痛也得忍着，万一被其他职员听到带来的麻烦很难说清楚。不是没有考虑过反抗，以他的体格，克制住对方的力量是有的，然而，直视亮的时候，那双震慑人的眼瞳使他难以呼吸。  
山下痛恨着这份不爽快的心情，为什么三番两次的要替亮着想？也许他大声呼救，亮的行为就会很快传开，恰好也能解救他。  
因为他是副社长，有名无实的副社长？

锦户是这家公司社长的养子，而社长与山下有着非常深厚的旧友之情，自大学时就常常受到照顾。不错，告诉山下迷上他人的证据，便是这位前辈。  
一次聚会，社长向山下介绍了锦户，当时他刚刚大学毕业由于无心找工作只得暂时让他进公司担任副社长一职。山下礼节性的问好，暗自打量小他几岁的亮，初出茅庐，浑身上下都是青涩感。  
不，是少年才会有柑橘味。  
也许是年龄相近，一开始接触的时候，亮和山下相当谈得来，年下的原因，亮有时也会提出任性的要求，留宿在山下家已非罕见，那个时候莉奈和朋友们借春休去鹿儿岛玩。  
『那说好了，只能住一天。』  
『嗯，就一天。』  
山下比亮早回家，按照工作时间亮也该回来了，但他还年轻，玩兴也比较大。料及了这点的山下，预先把备份钥匙给了他。  
随便解决了晚餐，冲淋后便无事可干。干净的透着柔软剂的睡衣催促着睡眠因子，山下也没那个耐心等亮，蜷缩在被窝中很快睡着了。  
记忆中是被卧室门突入的响声吵醒的，过去曾经有失眠的经验，所以山下的睡眠非常不稳定。  
那个叫神经衰弱？同一科的斗真开玩笑。  
然后是带着浓重酒气的呼吸，重重的身体压在身上。山下立刻睁开了眼睛，  
『是小亮，你喝酒了？』不能就这样睡啊，万一感冒了社长大概会疯掉吧。从浅浅的眠觉中清醒过来，扶起亮把他抱到另一边。  
没想到下一秒亮制住了山下的手，他完全被压在了身下。接着，浓烈的吻一遍一遍的融化着山下的思考，大脑被灼热的气息限制住了，眼中朦朦胧胧，沾上了水气，甚至无法看清。  
周围的一切好像跟着一起倒塌。  
本能的不断反抗，但亮借着酒劲，使山下体会了失败。  
他是不是把我当成别人了？开玩笑，山下的确纤瘦，但并没有到会被当成女人的地步。  
『亮，不要。』  
漆黑的夜，根本看不清亮的表情。可是山下能想象凌驾于他人之上，会是什么状态。  
无论他怎么踢打就是不停手，睡衣撕开的那一刻，他放弃了抵抗。  
胸口被抚弄，之前尚未有任何经验，也没想到被同性也能兴奋起来。  
轻轻的呻吟回荡在耳边，布料相互摩擦的刺激。亮好像也在说些什么，不过山下完全听不见。只知道身体热了起来，被贪欲支配了。  
意识也渐渐模糊起来，包括之后从下身传来的疼痛与快感，山下并不记得太多。

[不这样不行，如果不找这样的借口，一辈子都得不到你。]

第二天睁开眼睛时，看到皱巴巴的衣服扔在地上，山下大概知道发生了什么。只要动一动身子，腰就会酸痛，更令他不堪的是床单上以及腿内侧所沾的那些液体。  
亮就睡在一边，似乎也醒了过来。  
『我会被社长杀掉。』  
『为什么？』亮揉了揉眼睛，扫了眼山下。  
『这些还不够吗。』  
『可是昨天你有说过爱我哦。』  
『啊？』  
知道那有可能是半胁迫而说的，山下没有追究下去。吃力的支起身子，闹钟响起，不快点整理心情，上班就会被影响。他抱着衣服走进浴室，关上门时立刻蹲下身子哭起来。那么悲哀的自己，没有理由被折磨。  
看到山下眼睛略微红肿，亮也没有道歉的意思，咬住他的耳朵说道，  
『看起来是不情不愿阿，你有个妹妹不如……』  
『住口！』山下冷冷的看着亮，用那眼神坚决的否定了他所说的。  
那就由他一个人承担下来好了，秘密，好好保守就是了。  
已经无所谓了，这种事了……

『还在为早上的事情生气吗？』刚进公司，冷不丁从身旁传来责问。  
『没有，只是有点……』  
突然手掌附了上来，敷了一会才放下，小小的贪恋着方才的温度。  
『幸好没发烧，做完后我看你脸色不对一下子慌了。』  
迄今为止你不是一直随着性子来么。山下苦笑。  
『谢谢，我……没事。』  
不准备停留太久，想到需要大量精力结算的月表，山下慢慢挪着步子。  
『我要说几遍你才会信，我喜欢你，才会想要……』  
相信？山下痛恨这个词他不要相信，这个世界同样不需要相信，走到哪里都必须依靠自己的力量。  
但是，那句『我喜欢你』着了魔似在他的身边打转，想赶也赶不走。

『什么时候和我在一起吧。』  
背后的人用自己听得到那个声音呼唤到。  
瞬间颤抖，有没有听错，那样温柔的话从霸道的男人口中吐露。或许从一开始他就不曾粗暴，只是反抗让这出戏看上去多少有些荒诞。  
藏在心中讨厌的感情正在腐化也是不争的事实，张开双臂就能接受这一切。  
敲击完最后一个数字，保存，取出磁片，关上电脑。离开公司时，走廊的微弱灯光引领着他，看到亮斜斜的靠着墙打瞌睡，山下不知做什么才好，脱下西装盖在他身上。抱起肩膀立刻搭上夜班的公车，那并不代表原谅，却是迈开了一步。

『最近你好像顺从很多？』事不关己般扭动着身体，对山下来说是莫大的严苛。大概是麻木了，渐渐也能边做时边和亮对话。原本厚厚的鼻音拖着长长的喘息，连他也会厌恶自己。  
『要不要重新考虑我的话？』  
『……』  
『你妹妹是下个月结婚吧，到时候公寓只剩下你一人不会感到孤独吗？』  
寂寞，人一来到这个世界上就是孤独一人了。就算恐惧孤独，这样的自己又有什么立场去寻找。山下闭上眼睛，亮说他闭眼时侧面看上去好哀伤。  
用力的往深处探入，山下抓紧了被单，将头埋入柔软的枕头内。  
醒来时像孩童般朝手边转，触觉到亮的存在。  
亮也醒了，给了山下一个吻，落在额上。  
『原来你还是哭了。』作为折磨的证明，昨晚留下的泪痕强迫山下回忆起深夜亮的所作所为。  
极其耐心的将那些泪痕舔舐，每一次亲吻好像在诉说抱歉。  
山下迷惑了，他还恨亮吗？  
他们是那么的相像，为了所爱的人不惜以伤害为代价都要把对方掠夺到手，只是终有一天会发现那根本不是爱。  
尝试着用这双手拥住身边的人，即使没有灵魂也没有关系。  
『你……肯碰我了？』  
『我不知道。』  
默默的注视彼此，不要说话，不要用任何言语。  
山下决定把自己就这样交给亮。  
软软的唇压了上来，山下努力回应着。  
不加修饰的感情，随着纠缠的吻传递过去。山下直觉那是错觉，然而他确实又嗅到了初遇时的柑橘味，甜甜的，还有涩生感。  
第一次见面时就注定了，一定。  
激烈的求索之后，亮撩开山下额前的湿发。  
『用你的方式来爱我吧。』  
『那么我只问一个问题。』  
不用想也知道，山下叹了口气。

[什么时候和我在一起呢。]

什么时候呢。

他要的只是一句承诺吧，听着亮的熟睡声，山下感到有些无所事事。  
[我还是答应你了。]  
但我的内心永远有黑暗的角落。

他拨开窗帘，一眼望向耸立在远处的高塔。

THE END  
2009-1-28

FT：  
在寒冷的深夜敲出这文，只是很想写这个题目，基于如此任性的理由。  
也许有人会说这不是山亮，是的无论怎么看也好。但我却觉得就内心世界而言，山下要比亮坚强许多，在承认恋爱后说不定反而他会守护着亮。  
像66这么可爱的就是要狠的爱呀。  
人的内心也都有暗光的存在。

Close to you决定填坑，争取在今年49前填完，不然就顺延到明年，大家来抽打作者吧，ATONEMENT也要大刀阔斧的修改重写。  
09年对我来说是重要的一年。  
活着真好。

以上


End file.
